The Gummi Bears and the Black Cauldron part 9
they go near another chamber where a guy named Fflawdar Fflam had been captured by a Gaurd named Moose who is chaining him to the wall with his Dog by his side barking at him Fflawdur Fflam youre making a horrendous mistake im not a spy im a bard i sing i entertain oh careful sir these are the hands of an artist he chains him up Moose there this should hold you Fflewddur Fflam now look here you seem like an intelligent sort of chap to me Moose looks at him with an expresson that says duh Ffflewddur Fflam i assure you i had no idea who owned this castle i just happened to be passing he looks down at the Gaurd Dog Fflewddur Fflam oh hes nice whats his name he whistle at the dog but the dog tries to bite him but Moose yanks the dog away Fflewdur Fflam down you dont realise who i am i shall sing of your dastardly deed im Fflewddur Fflam minstrels of minstrels balladeer of grandest courts in all the land and a string from his harp breaks Fflewddur Fflam well im only waiting for an invention oh shush musnt judge ever word i say he suddenly notices a skeleton of a former minsterial chained to the wall help and they enter the chamber Eilowny oh hello well have you untied in a moment im Princess Eilowny Tummi and im Tummi and these are Gruffi Cubbi Sunni Grammi and Zummi and were the Gummi Bears Cavin and im Cavin Taran and im Taran Calla and im Princess Calla daughter of King Gregor and you are in bad trouble arent you Fflewddur Fflam trouble dont you know where you are havent you seen him Cubbi we sure have and hes not a very beautiful sight to look at suddenly a nose stop the conversation Grammi whats that they search their chambers to find the prisoners missing Henchmen pigboy and that other boy have escaped look in here Gad oh no Gummi Bears escaped too quick lets find them Taran weve been discovered Zummi they know were not in there Fflewddur Fflam you great berlin run run make haste tom himself make haste i must save myself Taran Eilowny and the Gummi Bears run but he drops his sword so Taran and Cubbi go get it Cubbi Taran Taran Princess Eilowny Cubbi Taran look out suddenly a Henchmen attacks them Henchmen pig boy gummi bear you little scuts he attacks them Cubbi duck he swings his axe at him but Taran gets the sword and uses it finally overpowering the Henchmen Cubbi get him Taran show him the sword Henchmen no no no no Cubbi now get lost bub and the Henchmen runs away in fear Cubbi well that showed him huh Eilowny are you allright Taran oh good youre safe Eilowny why of course im safe Gruffi look out they run Taran come on im going to get you out of here they run and Creeper and the Gaurds along Igthorn Toadwart Gad and Zook chase them Creeper there they are Duke Igthorn yall shall not escape they chase them near the door but the gate is closed Taran quick up here Eilowny screams as she sees the Henchmen getting ready to close in Tummi quick Taran use the sword Toadwart nowhere to run now ha ha ha ha he swings the sword and a burst of light comes and the gate opens Ffflewddur Fflam great berlin Fflewddur Fflam has escaped the chamber being chased by the dog help murder get down Taran keep going guys Taran takes the magic sword and splits open the barrels they find the drawbridge but are trapped Creeper there they are come on get them ha ha ha we got you now pig boy Eilowny Taran do something use the sword Grammi and quick we can escape by crossing the drawbridge the Henchmen throw the axe and Taran pulls the sword out and the chains break and the drawbridge opens and Creeper and the Henchmen back away in fear Fflewddur Fflam make way make way step aside i never hurt you get out of my way Fflweddur runs with the Dog still chases him and he runs over Creeper in the procress the Dog grabs ahold of Ffflewddurs trousers Taran run Princess run Grammi were out of here and Taran Eilowny the Gummi Bears Cavin and Calla exit the castle and the Dog loses grip of Ffflewddurs trousers and he escapes the castle with them Ffflewddur Fflam why didnt you tell me you had a magic sword Tummi becuase you never asked us and they run safely into the forest and the Dog passes out exhuasted